18 Years Later
by brunettebeachbabe
Summary: Peeta & Katniss are 18 now and the games are over. It's all a memory now, but despite the past Peeta and Katniss try to move on in some very interesting ways. Don't forget that love conquers all. Rated M for a reason.


**Hi there. Well this is another story I might edit a little. Same story from beachgiirl91 (my old account) but with some minor changes maybe. Not sure yet but don't get mad if there is. Sorry if the spelling is a little off and some small words are missing some places. I start going and then I get lost in my work. Okay, well enjoy! **

I wake up to the rays of sun shining through the window of Peetas bedroom. I rub my eyes and roll around to face Peeta who is staring down at me with his gentle but gorgeous blue eyes and a smirk that almost looks to good to be true. I close my eyes for a few seconds and then open them again to see the same adorable boy looking at me with the same facial expression. He looks me up and down a few times and I wonder why. I feel a draft… and suddenly I know why. Not only is my top missing but also so is my bra. I look around the bed hoping that I wouldn't have to get up. I look back to him and my eyes scream help. He reaches behind him and holds up my bra and shirt while his other hand strokes my hair. He teases me with his eyes and then he leans down about an inch away from my face.

"Want them back?" He asks jokingly but before I can answer his mouth is pressed to mine and I can't seem to pull away. He rolls on top of me without losing contact with me and I put my hands on his chest. We're so close that I can hear his heart beat. He finally pulls away but I want more so I trace my finger up and down his abs and I know it drives him crazy. He kisses me gently but doesn't give me what I want. I guess it's what I deserve for when I tease him. He rolls back over and sleeps next to me for a while. I wake up a few hours later and lay there for a few minutes realizing how much I really do love Peeta Mellark. I jump out of bed and the smell of cinnamon buns lures me down to the kitchen. I walk in to see Peeta wearing a kiss the cook apron and pulling out freshly made cinnamon buns out of the oven. Walking over to him I do as the apron says and I kiss him. I pull away, grab a cinnamon bun, and plant myself on the couch.

"Do you like them?" He asks as he takes off the apron and walks over to me and sits down.

"Love them." I reply between my mouthfuls of delight. After I finish I remember that I wanted to take him to a special place today. Somewhere I used to go with Prim. "Peeta I want to go somewhere today." I say, "It's not too far from the fence but it is a little ways." He nods in agreement and then picks me up and carries me upstairs. He drops me in the bed. I wait there until he comes back and he's ready to go. Once we reach the fence we both slide to the other side carefully. Once on the other side I feel as free as a bird.

"Are you sure this is a good idea Kat?" He whispers into my ear.

"Positive." I answer, "You'll love it once we get there." We continue to walk until we come into an opening with a small pond and a huge waterfall surrounded by large rocks that you can jump off of. The water crystal blue and you can see the fish swimming around and the white sand on the bottom. I turn around to see Peeta standing there speechless. I tear off my clothes but leave my bra and underwear on. He does the same and leaving his boxers on. I climb onto a rock and jump off and make a huge splash. I look at Peeta who's still standing at the edge of the water. I swim over and splash him in the face but before I know it he's in the water and barely a foot away from me. I try to swim away but he has quicker reflexes than I do. He manages to wrap his perfectly sculpted arm around my waist and pull me towards him. I pull away but just enough for me to still be in his arms and I turn so we're face to face. I straddle his waist and wrap my legs around him for support. He moves his hands under me to help me stay up and as a result of this I quickly wrap my arms around his strong neck and rest my head on his shoulder. He tightens his grip on me and I know this is because he's almost lost me many times before and is scared of that again. I lightly kiss his neck and nibble on his ear to calm him of this thought. I can feel the warmth of his skin to mine as our bodies morph into each other's. He lifts me out of the water a little bit and we touch nose to nose. I smile which then has a quick reaction to him and he smiles too. He lifts me up higher and starts kissing me from my neck down to where he dares. I just play with his hair and twirl it between my fingers. Enough time has passed because the next thing I know its dusk and the sun is setting. He loosens his grip on me and I get free from it and start swimming towards shore. I turn back to see him just in the place where I left him.

"Katniss… I don't want to leave yet." He says to me but looking at the water. I stare at him and he then finally makes eye contact with me.

"Oh Peeta." I whisper to him as I swim back to him, "We don't have to if you don't want to!" I finish off. I reposition myself the way I was before and I just stare down into his gorgeous eyes.

"I love you Kat." He whispers into my neck but I can clearly hear him and I whisper it back. At that moment I can feel my bra leave contact with my body. My fingers start wandering down south and I tug on the stubborn elastic of his boxers. Mt bra comes off and he places it on the rock next to us. He spins me around so that I am now on the rock but still in the water. He holds me by my hips and I start getting butterflies. He moves one hand down and pulls off my underwear and I do the same to him. We throw the clothes to the nearest part of dry land and he starts what he's best at. I run my hands up and down his torso and his hands stay firmly placed on my hips. Since I'm still straddling him I can feel him go erect. We haven't gone any further than this but I have a feeling that's about to change, but he would never do anything without my permission and that's when I was proven right.

"Katniss?" He asks seductively.

"Yes Peeta, yes." I say between breaths. Now it is night and we have the light of the stars and moon to go by. My eyes meet with his and they give him permission.

"Tell me if I hurt you Kat." He says. I'm almost sure I couldn't make it out but then I do and nod. I can feel him get closer to me and then I feel it. Yes, I think. That was it. I feel him move in and out of me, slow at first maybe because he's afraid to hurt me. I tighten my grasp around his neck and he takes that as permission to go faster and he does. After a few more minutes he pulls out and I hug kiss him rewarding him for what he has done but I know that this isn't enough. One of my arms still lies wrapped around his neck while my other hand travels south and quickly at no doubt and I grab it. I can feel him go hard in my hand. I start rubbing up and down and he moans in satisfaction. I take this as I am doing well so I continue. Many moments later we realize how late it has gotten. We both finish off with a peck on the lips, grab our clothes, and swim to shore. As we're getting dressed Peeta looks at me and just smiles. That was a better day than I had originally planned. I jump on his back and he gives me a piggyback ride until we get to the fence. "I love you Peeta Mellark." I say before I slide under the fence and him following closely behind. We walk side by side and once we get back to his house we both run upstairs and jump into the warmth of the bed. I lie there when I feel his arms wrap around me one more time that day, and I finally know that I belong with the boy with the bread.


End file.
